colorfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Adam.simons.rv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Color Sorting! Thanks for your edit to the Eggplant page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) bellrose I like the color bellrose. Do you know the hexidecimal code for that color? It is similar to orange and the hexidecimal code for orange is 7F7F00. See if you can figure out what the hexidecimal code for bellrose is. --Bejjinks 23:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I think you can I realize you are young and probably don't understand hexidecimal codes yet but I think you can learn to understand them. Then you can impress your teachers and parents with your knowledge. You know that all color is made of three primary colors: red, green and blue. Some people have probably told you that the primary colors are red, blue and yellow but that was the old understanding before scientists did research into color and found out that green is the primary instead of yellow. So red and blue make purple, blue and green make cyan, and green and red make yellow. All colors can be described by how much red, green or blue are mixed together so that orange is made by mixing red and green together but there needs to be more red than there is green. If there is more green than there is red, the color becomes yellow or brown. Hexidecimal codes work by describing how much of each primary color is mixed in. All the hexidecimal codes for color are six characters in length. The first two characters tell us how much red is in the mix. The next two characters tell us how much green is in the mix. The final two characters tell us how much blue is in the mix. So a code of 000000 means 00 red, 00 green, and 00 blue and this code is the code for black. a code of 990000 means 99 red, 00 green, and 00 blue but a code of 000099 means 00 red, 00 green, and 99 blue. Now, it gets a little confusing because the hexidecimal codes use letters of the alphabet but they only use the letters A, B, C, D, E, and F. These codes use those letters as if they were digits in a numbering system. The numbering system you are familiar with looks like this: 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 The hexidecimal numbering system looks like this: 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 0A 0B 0C 0D 0E 0F 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 1A 1B 1C 1D 1E 1F 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 2A 2B 2C 2D 2E 2F 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 But essentially, the hexidecimal numbering system is still counting up one number at a time. Using the hexidecimal system requires some changes in the way math operations can be performed but we can still add, subtract, multiply and divide using the hexidecimal numbering system. We could create a numbering system by using all the letters of the alphabet and it would look like this: 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 0A 0B 0C 0D 0E 0F 0G 0H 0I 0J 0K 0L 0M 0N 0O 0P 0Q 0R 0S 0T 0U 0V 0W 0X 0Y 0Z 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 1A 1B 1C 1D 1E 1F 1G 1H 1I 1J 1K But so far, no one has found a use for such a numbering system. The hexidecimal numbering system, which uses 0-9 and A-F only, is the system used often in computer programming so it would be good for you to learn the hexidecimal system if you have an interest in computers and might want to become a computer technician when you grow up. You don't need to fully understand hexidecimal in order to figure out the hexidecimal code for the color bellrose. 00 still means 0. FF is the maximum amount. Thus the code 000000 is the code for black and FFFFFF is the code for white. FF0000 is the code for red. 00FF00 is the code for green. 0000FF is the code for blue. FFFF00 is the code for yellow. FF00FF is the code for magenta (purple). 00FFFF is the code for cyan. All other combinations are just varying amounts of red, green, and blue mixed together. Try 996611. I haven't tried it out but I can tell you that it means 99 red, 66 green, and 11 blue which will be a shade of orange because it is mostly red with some green but very little blue. You can make it even purer of an orange simply by reducing the amount of blue in it. Play around with hexidecimal codes and see what colors you come up with. --Bejjinks 15:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) good job Thank you for delgeen and for adding a hexidecimal code to iron. Please don't alter the formats or the spacing. There are a few computer programs that go through the articles and based on the formats and spacing, these programs automatically sort the colors into their appropriate categories. You may add any information you want but deleting or rearranging the formats might cause the computer to misread and therefore mis-categorize the colors. If you want to create a new page, start from the main page of this wiki and scroll down till you see a box where you can type the name of the color. This will automatically add the format to the page so that all you have to do is fill in the appropriate information and the computer will do the rest. Or send me a message telling me what color names you want added and I'll create those pages and let you fill in the details. --Bejjinks 23:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC)